1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for swaging or otherwise shaping both ends of an elongate workpiece simultaneously. The elongate workpiece applicable to the present invention may be in the form of a bar or a tube, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various apparatuses have heretofore been proposed to shape end portions of workpieces such as bars or tubes, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 47-33430. A problem has existed in these prior art apparatuses in that the ends of a workpiece cannot be shaped but only on a one at a time basis and this consumes a prohibitive time. Another problem is that the workpiece is allowed to stretch at both ends thereof while being shaped, resulting in inaccuracy in the lengths of products and, therefore, a substantial time and labor for trimming the products after the shaping operation. Additionally, the prior art apparatuses generate an objectionable level of noise during operation.